particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Provinces of Rutania
In Rutania, there are 5 administrative divisions known as provinces. The provinces are free and sovereign and each has its own executive, legislative and judicial branches. Provinces are divided into a second-level known as counties (parishes in Delvar) and are finally divided into a a third-level known as municipalities. =Provinces= =Government= The provinces of the Commonwealth are free, sovereign, autonomous, and independent of each other. They are free to govern themselves according to their own laws; each province has a constitution that cannot contradict the federal constitution, which covers issues of national competence. The provinces cannot make alliances with other nations without the consent of the federal government. The political organization of each province is based on a separation of powers in a congressional system: legislative power is vested in a unicameral legislature; executive power is independent of the legislature and vested in a governor elected by universal suffrage; and judicial power is vested in a provincial Supreme Court. Since provinces have legal autonomy, each has its own civil and penal codes and judicial body. Provinces are further subdivided into Counties (Parishes in Delvar) which deal with local issues. In some provinces, there are different types of counties; some counties do not have control over their education funding while others are able to create special tax districts. The last level is Municipalities (cities, towns, villages) which are jurisdictions that have undergone a lengthy process known as incorporation. Incorporation means a municipality is legally recognized by the Province to have more control and autonomy over its budget, services (police, education, water/sewer, etc.) and is able to levy taxes against businesses and/or people living within its boundaries. Municipalities are required to have approximately 2,500 people to qualify for incorporation. Executive In all of the provinces, the chief executive is called the Governor. The governor may approve or veto bills passed by the legislature and in most cases, is required to submit a budget during his/her term. Furthermore, they are allowed to appoint a cabinet in order to help carry out their policies. A governor may also perform ceremonial roles, such as greeting dignitaries, conferring the province's decorations, issuing symbolic proclamations or attending the province fair. The governor may also have an official residence. Governors are elected every 4 years and serve a 4 year term that isn't subjected to term limits. Many see the position as a way for a politician to gain national prominence and serves as a stepping stone to the Presidency and/or various positions in the Cabinet. Legislative As a legislative branch of government, a legislature generally performs duties for a province in the same way the Parliament performs national duties at the national level. Generally, the same system of checks and balances that exists at the federal level also exists between the provincial legislature, the provincial executive officer (governor) and the provincial judiciary, though the degree to which this is varies between each province. During a legislative session, the legislature considers matters introduced by its members or submitted by the governor. Businesses and other special interest organizations often lobby the legislature to obtain beneficial legislation, defeat unfavorably perceived measures, or influence other legislative action. The legislature also approves the province's operating budgets, which in most cases is submitted by the governor. The exact names, electoral districts, and other details are at the discretion of the individual provinces, but legislatures hold elections on the same day as the general election for the nation and adhere to the national election schedule. Each province has a unicameral legislature with exactly 150 members who serve a term length of 4 years with no set term limits for their members. Judicial In Rutania, the provincial supreme court is the highest provincial court in the province. Generally, the court is exclusively for hearing appeals of legal issues and does not make any finding of facts, and thus holds no trials. Provincial supreme courts are completely distinct from any federal courts located within the geographical boundaries of a province's territory, or the Rutanian Supreme Court (though appeals from judgments can be sought in the Rutanian Supreme Court). The court consists of a panel of judges selected by methods outlined in that province's respective bylaws. Two provinces select their members via appointment by Governor and subsequent approval by the Legislature. Bozarland's court requires that a judicial commission approve any member appointed by a Governor and Delvar simply allows the Governor to appoint a justice without approval from the legislature. Ardinia is the only province in which members are selected via a non-partisan election and thus members serve a term of 8 years and are not subject to any term limits; the four other provinces have members who serve for life. Three provinces have courts with 5 members while Ardinia has 3 members and Bozarland has 7. =Map= =Links= Rutania Category:Rutania Category:Government of Rutania